Overnight
by tsttoain
Summary: AU. Future Literati. Waking up one morning, nothing is as it was before. Can they work it out? And was has Las Vegas to do with it? Complete
1. The Morning

**Overnight  
**

**The Morning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls :-( or anything else mentioned**

**AN:**** OK, here is a new story, I hope you like it. It's set somewhen after Logan's proposal and the break up. Rory isn't working on the campaign and she never met Jess before. That's all you need to know for now. **** I'm sorry if someone seems OOC. The song Lorelai refers to is Last Name by Carrie Underwood. **

Her head felt like someone, or even better King Kong, had decided to run over it. A few times. She couldn't remember the last time she had had such a bad headache. What had she been doing yesterday?  
As it came back to her slowly but surly she couldn't believe it. That was so unlike her. What had possessed her to act this way? Now, she needed a coffee and advice from her best friend.  
Quietly she searched for her cell-phone in the dark and pressed speed dial number 1.  
Listing to the dial tone she sat down on the chair next to the desk.

He was woken up by someone shuffling through the room. He was about to turn on the lights and see what was going on when the last night came back to him. Sinking down again in his pillow, he closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings.

"Hey Mom!" Her voice was quiet and soft as not to disturb him.  
"No Mom, I'm sure it was a dream that Taylor and Luke teamed up to forbid you from drinking coffee. He loves you, he wouldn't do that to you and he hates Taylor." Her voice seemed amused and exasperated at the same time.  
"But I need to talk to you. You'll never believe what happened. I need your advice and please don't interrupt or get mad." Now she sounded serious.  
"I'm married." It was statement but he heard the uncertainty in her voice. He wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't sure if she remembered it correctly or if she was uncertain of her mother's reaction.  
"No, not to Logan. To Jess." Now, there was definitely panic in her voice.  
"I don't know. Oh my God! I don't even know my last name." If it was possible there was even more panic now.  
"It's not funny Mom! And since when do you listen to country songs?" She was back to be amused and exasperated.  
"So it's OK for you to sing them and make references with them, but I'm not allowed to recognize the songs?" Wow, she sure knew how to change moods. All he could hear now was her amusement.  
"And what is that?" Her voice sounded slightly anxious this time.  
"Oh Mom, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to. But I guess now you know how it feels." This conversation was getting cryptic.  
"Mom. Gross." He could nearly hear her blush. That's how embarrassed she sounded.  
"Mom, that's unfair and did you have to remind me now? Mom, Mom?" But her mother had apparently hung up.

Getting up from the chair, she decided it was the best to drink coffee before thinking about anything else. Still in the dark she started looking for her clothes, when his comment startled her.  
"You don't have to put them back on for me."  
At first she was absolutely embarrassed. She thought he still had been sleeping. How much of her conversation did he hear? Slowly her embarrassment tuned down.  
"Well, if you want the nice man with the coffee downstairs and the rest of the hotel to see your wife naked, you should have said so before and I would have even thought of an nice entrance for them."  
"Really now? Well, how about I go downstairs and get the coffee and you stay here, naked?" At this comment she could feel herself blush again.  
"Well if you're fast there's a chance you'll catch me while I'm still changing."  
"I guess I have to sprint then." With that he put on some pants and a shirt and left the room.

He had hardly left when she heard someone banging against the door. Wondering who that could be she recognized the voices talking outsider her room. It were Paris and Lane.

Opening the door, she could see their worried faces.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Rory, are you alright? We were supposed to meet 15 minutes ago. Paris and I were so worried."  
Shit, she had totally forgotten about Paris and Lane arriving today.  
"Sorry, I forgot. There's been a lot happening."  
"Common Gilmore. Just tell us. I mean, it must have been big if you forgot about us."

She noticed that that probably even wasn't her name anymore but since she didn't know the right one she decided to not mention it yet and start at the beginning.

"OK, so when I got here yesterday everything reminded me of Logan again and so I went out of the hotel and after a little while I found this great bookstore. I just sat there and read when this guy sat down next to me."  
"Ohh, was he good looking?"  
"Lane!"  
She blushed slightly but decided just to answer and get on with it.  
"Yes, he was. Anyway we started talking about the book I read and somehow the conversation just went on and on. I think he has read even more books than me. So we talked and besides his absurd like of Hemingway", she said this with a small smile, which didn't go unnoticed by neither Lane nor Paris, "he has a great taste. After some time I got hungry and so we went to eat something and then we somehow ended up in this bar. And I don't think I was that drunk, because I can remember everything but I must have been at least tipsy because then I somehow heard me say that he would be a much better husband than Logan would have been. I mean we only knew each other a few hours but he already knew me better and understood me and I we have that much in common. The next thing I know is that we are in a jeweler and he picks out this amazing ring."  
Here she held up her hand to show it to them. It was a small band with a curve in it. In the middle was one blue stone.  
"Oh my god, it looks amazing. Much better than Logan's. Sorry, but that was just so overdone and glamorous and sparkling, it didn't fit to you, but this. Oh, it's great." Lane started squealing again.  
"I hope the stone is real." Well, that was Paris for you.  
"Yeah, it's real. And I know what you mean Lane, that's what I was talking about when I said he somehow knows me better than Logan. Then everything was in a blur again until we were in this chapel and this guy said you can kiss the bride."  
"So, you want to tell me, you married this guy you met yesterday because you think he knows you better than Logan?"  
"Yeah, I don't know what hit me to do this, but I did it and somehow I don't really regret it, but I don't know what's going to happen now. We didn't have a chance to talk about it, yet."  
"Oh, OK. It's your life. And he can't be much worse than Farmer John and Rich Boy. But I still don't understand how you can do this."  
"Well, as I said, the most is in kind of a blur."  
"So, you seem to like him, and he's hot. How was the kiss?"  
"Lane!"  
"Oh common! It's important. Particularly if your married."  
Blushing she just smiled as she remembered the kiss and what happened afterwards.  
"That good, yes? And did you, you know...?"  
Again, she just blushed, smiled and nodded and Lane squealed.  
"Oh Gilmore, or however your name is now, what happened to you?"  
"I don't know Paris, I don't know."

Suddenly the door opened and he came back inside.  
"Here, I don't think I was fast enough, but I brought you coffee anyway..."

**Please Review!**


	2. Surprises

**Surprises**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Gilmore Girls or Jess would never have left and there would be way less Dean.  
****AN:**** OK, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. The rest of the conversation will come. I promise.**

_Suddenly the door opened and he came back inside._

_"Here, I don't think I was fast enough, but I brought you coffee anyway..."_

"Oh, hello!"

"Jess. Uh, this is Lane and Paris. Paris, Lane this is Jess."

He just nodded at the two girls standing in the room and decided it would be the best to give them time to speak. So he put the coffee on the table and went in the bathroom.

From there he still could hear them talking. He sure was eavesdropping a lot today, but he really wanted to know what she thought about all this.  
"So that's Jess."  
"Yeah, that's Jess."  
"Ooh, now I know why you were blushing. He sure is looking good. And if he's half as good as he is looking..."  
"Lane, shh!"  
"Well, the show we wanted to see is starting soon, so we better go. You never know what these stupid taxi drivers are going to do. They don't seem able to find the shortest way to anything. And hello, I mean that is their job. OK, you have my number if you need it. See you later."  
"But, what show? Where are you going, Paris?"  
"Lane!"  
"Ooh, yeah, I'm coming, bye Rory."  
"Bye Lane."

Hearing the door close, he got out of the bathroom.  
"So, I'm good-looking?" He couldn't resist the urge to tease her and possibly see her blush again. And yes, she was blushing.  
"Uh, I thought you were in the bathroom."  
"Well, the room isn't that sound proof and your friends talk rather loudly."  
"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for the coffee by the way." Noticing that she had almost drunk all of it, he couldn't help but wonder how she could have drunken all of that in this short time.  
"No problem. You probably need it after last night." Here goes the blushing again.  
"Hmm, listen I think we need to talk..."  
"OK. You wanna get out of here?"  
"And go where?"  
"I don't know. Maybe we can find a cafe so you can get more of your precious coffee."  
"Coffee, yeah, coffee is great. Let's go." And with that she grabbed her jacket and was out of the room.

* * *

She couldn't believe he had heard another conversation. Who was he? The CIA? But the coffee he had brought was good and in a big cup. And Lane was right he was good-looking, more than good-looking to tell the truth. But now, talking, how should she start this conversation?  
She was so deep in thought she didn't hear him coming up next to her.  
"So how about that one?"  
"Huh?" Looking over to him she saw him pointing towards a small diner.  
"OK." As they went in she could smell the food and noticed for the first time how hungry she was.

As they sat down an awkward silence set in. Nervous she started fiddling with her sleeves and tried to avoid his eyes.  
"So you said you wanted to talk?"  
"Yeah, I guess. I mean don't you think so?" He was spared his answer by the appearance of the waitress, who smiled at him flirtatiously.  
"Hey, I'm Shane, your waitress. What do you want?"  
"I'll take the fried eggs and a coffee please." Looking at Rory he added:  
"And you?"  
"Oh, I'll take the biggest cup of coffee you got and pancakes, please. And some toast with bacon. And, do you have doughnuts?"  
"Yeah."  
"OK, then I take two chocolate doughnuts also."  
The waitress just looked at her as if she had ordered snails or something equally disgusting and then went away with one last smile at him.  
"Anymore friends of you coming over that I don't know about?" He sounded oddly annoyed.  
"No, just a bit hungry. And sorry about Paris and Lane. We wanted to hang out today, but I totally forgot about it,with everything happening last night, so they came by because they were worried."  
"Ah, okay."

She was still thinking about what else she could say when the waitress reappeared, bringing them their food. Thankful for the diversion she started to eat. When they had finished, he brought up the conversation again.  
"So, what did you want to talk about?"  
"Well, you know, like what do we do now and that stuff. And what's my name now?" She mumbled the last part very ashamed and embarrassed.  
Suddenly he started to laugh and she couldn't help but be hurt by his sudden outburst. He seemed to notice the change in her mood and stopped laughing.  
"Sorry, just reminded me of something. And the name is Mariano." The name sparked her interest.  
"As in Jess Mariano, the author of the "Subsect"?" It couldn't be. She had stumbled across his book per coincidence but it was one of the best she had read.  
"Yeah, that's me. But don't tell me you actually wrote that piece of shit."  
"You don't like it?" She couldn't believe it.  
"If I could I would change everything besides the cover."  
"Really, I loved it and I loved your writing. Are you working on a sequel?"  
"Well, if you say so. No, at the moment I'm not. We got enough to do with Truncheon."  
"Truncheon?"  
"Our publishing house." Our? Did he already have somebody else? And why was she feeling so disappointed by that? She had only met him yesterday.  
**Please review.**


	3. The Plan

**The Plan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.  
AN: Here is the next chapter. As always I hope you like it. And I wanted to thank all the reviewers for their reviews it really means a lot to me. I have no idea how the proceed on divorces and marriages in Vegas is but I hope it sounds logical. And now enjoy (hopefully).  
**

_"Our publishing house." Our? Did he already have somebody else? And why was she feeling so disappointed by that? She had only met him yesterday._

"Anyway, how we should go on. Well, we could get a divorce. As far as I know that takes a year and is expensive, but I don't know much about this. Do you know someone who knows stuff like this?"  
Somehow she had the feeling that she didn't want a divorce but she shook it of quickly and smiled at him.  
"As a matter of fact I do. I don't know why I haven't thought of this before. Wait a minute." With that she pulled out her cell and dialed.

* * *

"Hey, it's Rory." Her greeting was cheerful but also slightly embarrassed.  
"Yeah, I know I'm sorry. Listen what do you know about marriages in Las Vegas?"  
He watched her biting her lower lip, listening intently to the person on the phone.  
"Oh, okay. Thank you anyway. Yeah, I'll call you again. Bye."  
Looking at him she pointed at her phone and said:  
"That was Mike, a friend from Yale. He studied law. He meant if we both signed the papers stating that we weren't drunk and know what we were doing we can't annul the wedding on that reason and a divorce is taking a year and expensive just as you said."  
"Hmm, OK."  
"OK?"  
"Yeah, I guess that means we'll get a divorce unless..." He could see her head shooting up and looking at him curiously.  
"Unless what?" She sounded almost hopeful but there was something else to her voice that he couldn't quite sort in.

"Unless we wouldn't want that. I mean we seem to get a long alright and you can't say last night wasn't that bad either. And if it wouldn't work out we still could get a divorce right?"  
Slowly he gained the courage to look at her face. She had an unreadable expression and suddenly he felt like he had put to much out there. What was it with this girl? Trying to back paddle a bit he added:  
"If you don't have somebody else I mean. And we don't have to do that. Just say something please."

How could she make him feel so vulnerable. He had never felt that way, somehow it suddenly meant a lot to him what she would say.  
"No, I don't have somebody else. And I guess your right we could at least try, I mean we are married after all. Besides as you said last night wasn't that bad."  
Winking at him she left the diner but not before whispering in his ear:  
"I'll meet you in the hotel in an hour."  
Stunned he paid for the food and decided to find some place to read before he went to find out what she had planned now.

* * *

She couldn't believe she had done that. She never had done something like that before. Sure Logan wasn't an Angel, quite the opposite actually, but it always or mostly was him initiating the things happening between them. But Jess had seemed so vulnerable as he proposed to stay married and somehow she wanted to reward him for his offer. Besides he was right, last night had been good and she really wanted to know how it could be when they were sober.  
Trying to calm her arising nervousness she decided to take a long nice shower before looking for the underwear she knew her mother had packed her although she had protested saying she wouldn't need it. She made a mental note to thank her mother later.  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by the knocking on the door. Looking in the mirror one last time and taking one last deep breath she went to open the door for him.  
"Hey." It was all she managed feeling his eyes all over her body. Just as she had thought of something witty to say about his staring, which was very hard, she could feels his lips on hers and there was no possibility for thinking anymore.

* * *

It was later when he watched her watch TV, lying next to him in the bed that he noticed that they still hadn't really talked about what they were going to do, although he had an quite clear idea at what he wanted. Well, here goes nothing.  
"So, I was wondering, you know if, well you said you don't have a job in the moment, right?"  
"Yeah." He could her the curiosity in her voice again but also that she was somehow disappointed by this fact.

"Well, I can't exactly leave the guys at Truncheon alone all out of a sudden and my apartment is quite big, so I was wondering if maybe you would like to come with me to Philadelphia, at least until you find a job. I mean only if you want to."  
"I would love to. I can't wait to see Truncheon. But I have to ho home first. I need my stuff and Mom probably wants to meet you before I leave with you."  
"You know that you are an adult and that we are married. So she can't stop you from coming with me?"  
"I know but still, it's something I have to do."  
"OK. How about I go to Philadelphia and you go home the day after tomorrow. And then one or two days later I come visiting you. This way, you have some alone time with you mother, you can pack and I can prepare the guys and we have one more car to put your stuff into."  
"That sounds great, thanks. But why the day after tomorrow?"  
He felt his grin grow as he leaned over and whispered in her ear:  
"You really think I'd let you go so soon?" And with that he pulled her into him kissing her neck and watched her blush and squirm under his touches.  
Yes, this really was going to be an interesting time.

**Please review!**


	4. Hurts and Insecurities

**Hurts and Insecureties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything else mentioned.  
**_  
_**AN: Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it and noone is OOC or at least to much OOC. Again, thanks for the reviews, alerts and addings to their favourite story, I really appreciate it. I try to make the next chapter a bit longer, for those who mentioned that in their reviews.**__

Y_es, this really was going to be an interesting time._

They were walking through the Streets of Las Vegas after they had eaten in this quiet little restaurant her blond, bossy friend had told her about.  
He had his arm around her shoulder, it almost was an habit already.  
Trying to think about something else than her body next to his, he was startled as she suddenly looked up to him with a serious look in her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you agree to marry me?"

Jeez, what a question. How should he answer that one? He decided to take the joking way out.

"Well, obviously, I was drunk."  
Oops, suddenly that didn't sound that good anymore.

Yep, he could see the hurt in her eyes and felt her stiffen.

Just as he was about to start some damage containment she said:  
"OK" in the most indifferent tone.

He was surprised that she could sound indifferent at all.  
Normally she always had an opinion or feeling for everything.  
Great, now he had to apologize. He didn't do that often, simply because he seldom felt the need to. She was another topic, of course.

"Who could say no to those eyes?"  
It was true, but she didn't need to know that and although he could something like a small smile lighting up her face for a second, he knew he needed to tell her more to repair this damage.

"It felt like the right thing to do, I can't explain it any better, but it did."

He could see her nod and felt her lean into his embrace again. He was forgiven, but somehow he wanted to give her something more.

"Also you reminded me of someone."

Now she was smiling.

"Ooh, who?"

It seemed as if she was seconds from jumping up and down excitedly.

"That person I once saw, who had broken out the insane asylum."

This time she just swatted his arm and continued telling him stories about her home and her life like she had done all day. He had told her bits about his life too, but even though she knew more than most people, she still didn't knew half of it. Not that he wanted to talk about it.

* * *

She was welcomed by her mother and a tight hug, as she arrived at the entrance hall of the airport.

"Ooh, my baby is back, in one piece. You're still in one piece right? So, now let Mommy see the ring. Wow, that's a nice one. So when am I going to see that new husband of yours? I need to give him the "hurt my baby and die" speech I prepared for this moment. You look kind of pale. You need coffee. Let's drive home so we can go to Luke and you can talk. I missed you honey."

"I missed you too, Mom. And coffee sounds great. How is everyone in Stars Hollow?"

Being back to Stars Hollow was great. She loved her hometown and all the crazy people in it.  
Though she had to admit that somehow she also missed Las Vegas or more, the company she had had there. Now that Jess wasn't there anymore she came back to thinking.  
The reason she had been there was an vacation sponsored by the Gilmores to forget about Logan and their nasty break up.  
And though she wouldn't want to miss a moment spent with Jess, now she began to doubt her decision.  
She was also sorry for not spending the time with Lane and Paris, who had flown out there that weekend for her.  
The Gilmores had offered them the whole vacation also, but Lane couldn't leave the band, Zach and the twins behind for that long and Paris didn't trust Doyle alone.  
They both told her to sort things out with Jess and if you could believe what Lane told her they managed to have some fun on their own.

"Rory, doll. Welcome back! Is it true, that you got married? Oh, look at the ring, Patty. It's true. Well, if what Lane told us is only half of the truth, I for sure can't blame ya doll. Come on Patty, we've got to spread the good news before east-side Tilly hears about this."

Before she could digest half of Babette's speech, Taylor decided to tell her about his disappointment in her because the town couldn't participate in her wedding and started pestering her about an possible reenactment or a second ceremony in the town.  
She was never so happy about Luke's dislike of Taylor and felt very grateful as he threw him and the other gossiping town inhabitants out of his diner.

It was in the evening as she started her list about things she would need in Philadelphia, that she thought about her doubts again.

"Mom, do you think I am doing the right thing?"

"Oh, honey. I can't tell you what's right, but if you don't want to do this or it feels wrong to you, you should tell him that. I'm sure your grandparents know some great lawyers."

"No Mom, that's not it. I just have the feeling I'm forgetting about Logan. Like I'm acting as if he didn't have any influence on my life."

"Well, everyone has their own speed, but what would you say if we would wallow tonight with lot's of chocolate of course?"

"That sounds great Mom. Can you get the movies and everything, while I finish the list?"

"OK honey, that way I can say good-night to Luke."

"Ugh, Mom! What movies do you have in mind?"

"Willy Wonka of course and the rest you will see, my child."

"OK, have fun with Luke!"  
And with that she was back to her list, this time more excited of going there.

**Please leave a review ;-)**


	5. The Number

**The Number  
**  
**Disclaimer: Idon't own Gilmore Girls :-(**

**AN: So here is the next chapter. I tried to make it longer, but if I had added more it would have been twice as long as the others and the others would be really short in comparison, so I stopped it here. I hope I got the events in Rory's and Logan's backrond right. Thanks for the reviews etc. I really love them. I also got a question for you. I've been looking for this stories and maybe one of you can tell me their name. I'd really appreciate it.  
1. Rory and Jess meet in a subway which breaks down. I think Rory is pregnant. She ends up talking to Jess and the chapters are divided in hours or at least in time.  
2. It's at something from Logan business and he's holding a speech and I think Rory and Jess meet in an elevator. It should also be AU  
3. It's post finale and Rory and Jess meet at some businessthing. Jess is there with Lily and Rory is jealous. Besides she faints when she sees Jess.  
Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Looking around for the last time to check if he had overlooked something, he put away one last sock that still lay on the floor and left for Truncheon.

"Jess, you're back! How was Vegas?"

"Hey, sorry, I just came to tell you that I got the contact and I'll be somewhere in Connecticut for the next days."

"But you're barely back and now you're going again? You're going to miss the "guys night out" again. And with Chris having a girlfriend he's always no fun. You can't leave me alone with him

again."

"Sorry, Matt!", he said rolling his eyes.

"But we were going to the new strip club!"

"I'm sure my wife would appreciate that, but as I said I'm out of town." And with that he turned to the door.

"Your wife, since when do you have a wife? Chris, did I miss something?"

"You always miss everything Matt, but I didn't know this one either. Congratulations Mariano. So you got a wife from Vegas?"

"No, I got a wife from Connecticut, who I met in Vegas. I'll see you in a week. Bye"

"But you can't just drop this on us and then leave! Jess!"

But he was already out of the door, starting his journey towards Stars Hollow, Connecticut.

* * *

The town was even smaller and crazier than he had imagined from her stories and the area seemed oddly familiar.

He found her house without problems and was greeted by her and her mother.

Her mother if possible even more crazy than she was. She gave him an very imaginative speech on not hurting her daughter and then told him told him she'd marry him anytime too as she saw the

coffee he brought.

Now they had ordered half of the Chinese menu and wanted him to watch movies with them.

He was just about to go to the toilet, just to have a bit of silence for a little time, when the delivery guy knocked on the door.

"Here, I'll pay.", he said to Rory, giving her his wallet, going on down the hall.

He heard her talk to the delivery guy and then a cry and a slamming door.

Confused he left the bathroom to find his wallet on the floor and her mother staring at the front door.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She just payed and then she looked at something, the next I saw was her crying and pulling a Usain Bolt. I never knew she could run like that. She must have gotten that from

Chris. Gilmores don't run."

"Well, I guess, I better..ah...go, see if I can find her or anything."

"Okay, good luck."

* * *

The town wasn't big but he searched for nearly half an hour until he found her sitting on an old bridge, dangling her feet over the water, crying.

Slowly, he said down next to her.

"You alright?"

"No!"

"Want to tell me what happened there?"

He really had no idea, but his question just earned him more sobs.

He decided to give her some time and handed her a handkerchief.

She smiled a bit but then seemed to think of something else and started sobbing harder again.

Since she still hadn't said anything after 15 minutes, he decided to start talking to her, maybe she would open up then.

"You remember when I told you you remind me of someone?"

She nodded.

"Well, as I told you when things got bad in New York, Liz decided to send me to my uncle. I was already on the last bus, when there was this beautiful girl sitting in front of me.

She had her head in a book and wore this uniform for one of this expensive, stuck up private-schools.

I thought about talking to her, when I realized that there was nothing I could offer her.

Not that I minded normally but somehow she seemed to be special.

That's when I decided to sort out my life on my own, called my uncle to tell him that I would do so and visited my father in California.

You know the rest of the story.

So basically I changed my life because of a girl I saw on a bus."

He didn't need to tell her more, she could figure out the rest on her own. Looking at her expectantly he saw that she had stopped crying, but looked angry.

"I found Shane's number! There's no need to be nice to me anymore."

"Who's Shane?"

"The waitress from the diner in Vegas? What you got so many numbers that you don't even remember her?"

"Hey, hey! I swear I didn't know I had the number.

After you walked out on me with that promise, all I could think of was getting out of there.

I must have put the number in my wallet with the change she gave me.

If it makes you feel better, you can burn the paper and check my phone."

He had noticed her blush as he mentioned her actions, and to his satisfaction she smiled at his offer.

"No, it's okay! I'm sorry, but it reminded me so much of Logan and I jumped to conclusions. I shouldn't have run out like that. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, but could you tell me more about this Logan. He's the only thing you haven't really talked about. I mean you don't have to, if it's to much for you."

"No, I'll tell you. We met at, Yale and he somehow managed to convince me to date casual. After I went to that one party with another guy, he was so jealous that he agreed to a relationship.

Then I went to a dinner to meet his family but it was a complete disaster. To make up for the behavior of his family his dad gave me this internship at his paper. When the internship was over, he

told me that I wasn't good enough to be a journalist.

Being a journalist has always been my dream and he is pretty big in the business, so that kind of threw me off.

After that I stole a boat, got out of Yale and moved to my grandparents, because I was in a fight with Mom."

"Wow, that doesn't sound like you. And I've read your stuff, you're amazing."

"Thanks. Where did you get my stuff?"

"Do you yahoo?"

"You looked it up?"

"I was bored."

"You looked it up."

"I hit a few buttons."

"You looked it up.

Anyhow then I found this book, your book, per coincidence and it reminded me of how I used to be. What I wanted and stuff.

That night I got in a fight with Logan, he thought we were broken up and he slept with his sister's entire bridal party.

Then I broke up for real, but some time after that he helped me with the Yale Daily News and somehow I took him back.

Then he was in England for a year, on his father's wish, but we stayed together.

After my graduation, he proposed and I accepted.

I don't think I was in love with him anymore but it somehow was what was expected of me and my grandparents were so happy.

But then I walked in on him and some blonde bimbo.

Well, that was that, but it still hurt and somehow this whole number thing just brought everything back again."

"It's okay, but please believe me I would never cheat."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Okay, let's go to your house before your mother alarms National Guard or something, because your missing."

"It's Stars Hollow and it's so beautiful out here, let's stay a bit longer, please."

"Okay, but your responsible, if your mother filled out a warrant because she thought I killed you."

"Shh!"

**Please, review ;-)**


	6. Diner surprises and Dinner disasters

**Diner surprises and dinner disasters**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything after season 3 would never have happened that way.**

**AN:**** Sorry for the long wait, but therefore this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I'm sorry if someone, mostly Emily or Richard are too OOC, but I had a really hard time writing them. The thing about Jess, Dean and Logan mustn't (or is it needn't?) be true, but that's how I see it. Thanks for the reviews and everything, it's really great. And if anybody knows the names of these stories please tell me. I almost start to believe I hallucinated. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. **

She would never admit it out loud but waking up next to him was something she had missed, while he was in Philadelphia. When they had returned from the bridge last night, her mother had been asleep on the couch and she didn't have the heart to wake her up. So she had taken him with her into her room and even though her bed was small they somehow made it.

Now she was woken up by the greatest smell of all, coffee, and made her way into the kitchen, to meet her mother, careful not to wake him in the process.

"Morning Mom. Why are you up so early?"

"Hmm, somebody decided it would be funny to let their dear mother sleep on the couch all night so that she'd wake up with a stiff neck but that doesn't concern you, does it?"

"Oh, Mom! I'm sorry. You just looked so happy in your sleep that I decided it would be better to let you sleep. I thought you'd wake up and go to bed eventually.", she said while pouring herself a coup of coffee and sitting down next to her mother.

"Since I really had a good dream last night, you're forgiven. Talking about happy, you look happy again. Everything worked out between the two of you?"

"Yeah, it was just a stupid misunderstanding, which let to a real good talk. So yeah, I'm happy again."

"You know, I was really skeptic when you called and said you were married. I mean after everything with Logan and I hadn't even met the guy. But you sounded happy somehow and now that I've seen you again, and that I've seen the two of you together I noticed that I haven't seen you that happy in a long time. So I guess it's unconventional, but if your happy, I'm happy and when have we Gilmores ever been normal?"

"Thanks Mom! And I'm happy somehow, really happy. I don't know why, but I am."

"That's great kiddo. So what do you say about going to Luke's? Because this coffee really sucks and besides I haven't eaten since you and your writer boy walked out on me."

"Okay Mom, just let me take a shower and wake up Jess."

"Okay, but hurry, hurry, hurry!"

* * *

She was agitated on they way to Luke's. She was glad her Mom approved of Jess as did Lane and Paris for some reasons, but Luke had always been special to her and now he was about to marry her mother. It didn't help that hadn't liked neither Logan nor Dean and that as soon as anybody started talking about her and Jess or Jess in general he got this really pensive look on his face, then smiled and then suddenly shrugged it of and went on as if nothing had happened.

When her mother stormed in the dinner asking for coffee as always and Luke turned to look at them his look became dumbfounded.

"Jess!"

"Uncle Luke!"

"So it really is you, I always thought, it can't be, but well you proved me wrong. You want something to eat?"

"Yeah, eggs please."

"OK, and the two of you?"

She had followed the whole conversation a bit confused and just stared at the two of them. Now, that she was spoken to, she was a bit startled but recovered fast.

"Er, um, pancakes, please and coffee."

That was the magic word to get her mother out of her stupor and while she started babble about coffee and the wedding and other stuff, all she could do was to sit there and try to process what she had just heard.  
Luke was the uncle Jess should have been going to. Jess and Luke are related. And even though the thought was still strange to her, she couldn't help but notice the similarities between the two. They were both monosyllabic, mostly, and would do everything for those they cared for. That was what she hoped at least.

She spent the day with her Mom, giving Jess and Luke time to talk and the rumor mill in the town to nearly break down with the news.

To her dismay the day went on way to fast and before she knew it, she had all her stuff packed in her car and was on her way to the dinner with the grandparents, to tell them the news.  
She was anxious about their reaction, because even though they didn't like Logan anymore after what had happened, they still would love someone like him for their granddaughter and she didn't know what they would say about Jess.  
She still didn't know how she had been able to convince him to come, but she owed him a lot and she had the feeling that it would be even more after the dinner. Their plan was to introduce Jess as Luke's nephew and then tell them the news later. Rory hoped that it would help get him an better first impression.

* * *

"Your guests have arrived, Mrs. Gilmore.", the new maid of the week announced, while leading them into the room.

"Hello Rory! It's nice to see you again."

"Hi Grandpa, Grandma!", she said, hugging them.

"And this young man is?"

"Oh, this is Jess, my nephew."

"Nice to meet you Jess. Does anybody want a Drink?"

"A soda, please, grandpa." She had to drive after all.

"Coming up. Anybody else? Jess, Luke, Lorelai, Emily?"

"A martini, Dad."

"I'll take a scotch."

"Nothing, thanks."

"I'll also take a martini."

"So, Jess, where are you from?" Alright, start of the bombardment. She hoped they would survive.

"Philadelphia, but I was born in New York." She could hear in his voice that he fought to stay polite.

"Oh, that's nice. I heard that it is a nice city with a growing art scene."

"Yeah, I heard that too." His sarcasm was starting to edge through. Not a good sign, and she was sure her grandma had just started.

"And what are you doing?" She could tell her grandma really was interested. She just wasn't sure she'd like the reason.

"I work at a small publishing house."

"He co-owns it. And he wrote a book." She knew he didn't like her saying that but she couldn't stop herself. He was way to modest about that accomplishment.

"Rory!"

"That sounds great. Anything I've heard of?"

"The subsect. I told you about it." Well, gushed more likely, but...

"Oh, I remember. I'll have to read it then."

"I'm sure it's fantastic, but dinner is ready." At least her grandpa sounded genuinely interested.

* * *

"And your work is enough for a living?"

"I'm sure it's fine, Emily. How are the wedding plans coming along, Lorelai?"

"They're great, thanks Dad. I actually have everything planed. Now all I need is a way for Kirk to be in the wedding without being in the wedding, a way to get Luke to agree to coffee as theme and-"

"So, Jess, you lived in New York, right? Have you ever witnessed a gang fight or somebody getting mugged?"  
She really was grateful for the attempts of the others to change the subject, but somehow her grandmother was determined to keep it at Jess and now she really was going to far.

"Grandma!"

"Emily!"

"Mum!"

"What? I mean Rory is thinking about moving to New York, right? I just wanted to ask somebody who lived there, how safe it is."  
Only her grandmother could justify something like this in this way, but it was now or never.

"Well, actually, I'm, um, moving, ah, to Philadelphia.", she whispered the last word, but it had gone so silent that she had the feeling she was heard through the whole house.

"Why that? Didn't you want to go to the 'New York Times'?"

"Well, it's hard to get a job there as a rookie and I got this offer from the 'Philadelphia Inquirer'-"  
here she heard her mother squeal and Jess, Luke and her grandpa smiled proudly.  
"and JessandIaremarried." There she had said it, well more like mumbled it, but by the incredulous  
look on her grandmother's face she could tell she had comprehended what she had said.

"Oh, that's a surprise,but a nice one I guess. Congratulations." Her grandfather seemed quite shocked but somehow also happy or at least not totally unhappy about this.

"Emily?"

"How could you? Did you think about your future? What can he provide for you?"

"Grandma! I'm happy. Maybe Jess doesn't have that much of money, but that doesn't make him a bad person. And a marriage shouldn't be about money and providing. I'm sorry, we're going now, it was nice to see you again Grandpa. I'll call you Mom. Bye Luke."

"Mr. Gilmore, it was nice meeting you, Lorelai, Luke."

"Bye Rory, Jess. I'll make sure to read that book of yours. If it's only half as good as Rory told me I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

* * *

"I'm so sorry. I' never thought she'd react like that. I think she just wants what she thinks is best for me. Grandpa seemed to like you though."

"It's okay. Yeah, I just don't know why."

"Oh, that's easy. You're more intelligent than Dean and unlike Logan you work hard and don't take anything as granted. Plus you like books."

"Well, if you say so."

"Yes I do."

And with that they were on their way to their new life in Philadelphia.

**Review, please ;-)**


	7. Meetings and Love

**Meetings and Love**

**AN: So here is the next and probably last chapter, besides the epilogue. I'm sorry for the long time it took me to update, but I kind of lacked ideas to write what I had planned. I hope you enjoy it though.  
**  
**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything else mentioned**

* * *

"Heaven!", that was the first thing coming to her mind as she around his living-room for the first time. Yes, this was what her personal heaven would look like.

She couldn't even see the walls behind all the shelves that gave a home to a music collection that resembled Lane's and a book collection that definitely made  
her more than jealous.

Briefly she thought, that there wouldn't be any place for her books, but then it occurred to her that he probably had them anyway and  
with the extra plus of his notes in the margins, which she came to enjoy in the few examples she had read.

Taking a closer look at the music he had, she noticed that her first estimation had been right, it not only resembled Lane's it even rivaled hers, something she hadn't thought possible. At least not after she didn't have to hide it from Mrs. Kim anymore.

How could she have overlooked this yesterday?

Then she remembered that she had been barely conscious yesterday, when they arrived.

The dinner had emotionally drained her and Jess refusal to stop for coffee hadn't helped either.

In the end, he had just half carried, half dragged her into the bathroom and given her some of his clothes to sleep in, so they didn't have to unpack everything from the cars, and she literally fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the smell of coffee, coming out of the cup that was hold under her nose.

"Oh, coffee! Thanks!", she exclaimed, taking the coup from him and downing the content in almost one gulp.

"Wow, calm down there. One could think you haven't had any coffee for years and not since yesterday."

"Yesterday afternoon you mean, which amounts about a year without coffee for a Gilmore Girl."

"My bad. There's more in the kitchen. I'll go take a shower and then we can start unpacking your stuff if you want."

"Okay. I'll go release the coffee from it's cruel fate to become stale in your coffee pot." With that she turned around, kissed him on the cheek and left in direction of the kitchen.

* * *

They spent the day unpacking and putting away her stuff, taking their time browsing to her books and trying to find a place for them.

In the end, the most of them stayed in the cartons, but they agreed on going looking for new shelves the next weekend.

In the evening she insisted on going out, so she could see a bit of Philadelphia and more importantly possible future coffee sources.

The quaint, small Italian restaurant they ended up in, was perfect for celebrating her moving and a new start in her opinion, though they didn't stay too long, due to Jess making it very clear that he had an other idea of celebrating in mind.

* * *

She was nervous.

Even though she tried to convince herself that she had no reason to, she couldn't deny that she was.

It wasn't as bad as her job interview and similar occasions but there was this uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

It wasn't everyday that you meet your husbands friends, which seemed rather important to him, although he probably would never admit it.

"You coming?" Startled, she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming, just need to find my jacket."

"You mean the one you've been starring at the last ten minutes?"

"Uh, yes." Blushing she picked up the jacket and followed him out of the door to meet his friends at the bar.

* * *

When they arrived his friends were already there. Suddenly feeling shy, she smiled at the young men, though it looked more like a grimace than anything else.

"Rory, this is Chris", Jess said pointing at the young black man sitting in the corner. "And this idiot over there is Matt."

"Hi, nice to meet you!"

"You too. You're prettier than I thought, I mean with you marrying in Vegas and stuff", the one Jess had introduced as Matt said.

The simultaneous, slightly annoyed and amused exclamation of: "Matt!" by Jess and Chris gave her the feeling that statements like that were familiar for him.

"Well, for all the idiotic stuff you did according to Jess, you look better than I thought too."

Though this earned her a laugh from Chris, a smirk from Jess and an astonished expression from Matt, her apprehension about her rather spontaneous and rude answer lessened only, when Matt smiled too.

Soon, they had established an easy conversation, filled with references to literal works.

Smiling, she leaned back and watched Jess interact with his friends.

Although you for sure couldn't say that Logan and his friends were dumb, she enjoyed this kind of conversation over the ones of drunken actions and girls, which were the majority with them.

* * *

"They love you, I don't think I've ever seen them that happy about someone I met", Jess told her on their way back.

"That's great, I like them too. Maybe I should take up Matt's offer about moving in with him. I mean I'm sure he's much more pleasant company than you are,  
when you're moody and he seems to love me."

"Hmm you do that. Though you know that he doesn't like our kind of music and listens to Pop all day, don't you? And who said I that I don't love you?"

"You do? But we just met! And...oh my god! You do!"

Her mind was racing, how could he love her after they just met. And what did she feel for him? She felt something, she was sure of that but what was it? Was it really love or just attraction? Though as she thought about the last days, she was pretty sure it was more than just attraction and they somehow had a bond, but was that love? And that Jess said it, was something to think about, too. She would've never guessed he was the kind of guy to say something like that. Dean, for sure and Logan, yes because that was what was expected of him after some time, but Jess. No, he wasn't the kind of guy to say something like that, if he wasn't sure and even then it probably was special.

She was stopped in her inner breakdown, when he grabbed her arm to stop her from the pacing, she had begun, and turned her head gently, making her look in his eyes.

"Rory, calm down. I don't want you to say anything back that your not sure about and I didn't even say it right."

When she looked in his eyes, something inside of her mind clicked.

"Then say it again!"

He looked confused by her sudden change of behavior, but he did as he was told, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

The smiled he smiled after hearing her words, was the most genuine and happy one she had ever seen, but she hadn't much time to appreciate it, before he kissed her.

**Please review ;-)  
AN2: The "I love you's" seem kind of fast, but after all Jess said, he knew they were meant to be the first time he saw her.(Or something to that account)**


	8. Epiloge

**Disclaimer:Still don't own Gilmore Girls :-(**

**AN: So, here is the last chapter of this story. I hope you liked it and thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited. I really appreciate it!**

**Epilogue**

A year had passed since the fateful days in Vegas and Jess couldn't remember feeling that happy ever before.

Of course they had their fights, which could turn quite loud and vicious, but they always made up afterwards.

Though their fights about books still were his favorite. She could get quite passionate during those.

He was even more fond of his memories of her fight with an ex-boyfriend of hers, Dean, who had also lived in Stars Hollow.

He apparently was still hung up on her and kept flirting constantly.

Jess had been on the brink of punching him, because Rory kept on being nice, when she turned to him and kissed him quite passionately.

The look on the face of the jolly green giant, how Jess liked to call him, had been priceless.

Looking around their apartment again, to check if everything was as planned, he sat down on the sofa, pretending to read, but being to nervous to really do it.

* * *

Sighing she pushed her hair of her face as she crossed the street. She had tried to leave early today, but as always something came in and she needed to stay longer.

She loved her job, it was better than she ever imagined, but it was stressful and never really something you could plan.

They had their anniversary today, though she wasn't quite sure if he remembered and what he would do about it.

He hadn't said anything, though he seldom did.

Opening the door, her she caught her breath.

He had lit a way with candles, which followed to their little living-room or book hole as her mother liked to call it.

There were no more candles, but she couldn't help but notice the small box sitting on the table.

He was sitting on the sofa, looking up from his book when she entered the room.

Slowly she made her way to him, sitting down next to him.

Without saying a word he slid the box to her. Confused she looked at him and the box, than at him again.

"Come on, open it!" he said. She felt that he tried to be nonchalant but she could see the underlying nervousness.

Carefully she took the small box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a sapphire pendant, in the form of a drop.

"It's beautiful, thank you!", she smiled and was about to kiss him for this unsuspected gift, that somehow didn't fit with the others she had gotten before, like concert tickets and book tour visits, when he started to speak.

"I thought it could be something blue and fit the dress."

She looked at him confused, something blue? And which dress? Again she was about to ask, when he started to speak again.

"I know, we are married already, but I love you, I think we were meant to be and somehow I'd like to remember the actual ceremony. So Rory, will you marry me again?"

Though she wanted nothing more than to say yes and show him the pure happiness she was feeling after this question she couldn't refrain from asking:

"An actual ceremony in Stars Hollow? With all the guests I want?"

Rolling his eyes, he muttered something under his breath about those damn eyes of hers and then affirmed her question.

Thanking him in between giggles and kisses she suddenly pulled back as a thought crossed her mind.

"I need to call my Mom."

Sighing he just nodded and sunk back down the sofa.

Not waiting for her mother to answer with one of her famous greeting she just squealed:

"Mom, I'm getting married...again." Down the line she could hear her mother starting to squeal also and then say:

"Congratulations sweetie! Luke have you heard, my baby's getting married! Again."

After having received more congratulations from Luke and sending her regards to everyone, she put the phone down, smiling about how much her life had changed in the last year, but she wouldn't want any other way.


End file.
